<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You're Alive, You Are Alive by night9uake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361524">If You're Alive, You Are Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/night9uake/pseuds/night9uake'>night9uake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Art Fest [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Detroit Evolution, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Warm Bodies, Zombie Androids, is it Amanda or Zenvin who is the voice inside Nines' head, rather poetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/night9uake/pseuds/night9uake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover between Warm Bodies and Detroit Evolution. </p><p>What if Gavin had the role of Julie, and Nines the role of R. A romance in a dystopian world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Art Fest [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You're Alive, You Are Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My contribution for Crossover for #DEArtFest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dead man, saw the stained white jacket. His eyes, hazy. Not focusing, his old habit of letting his thoughts wander, across time and space. The number nine, ingrained in his mind as he stared up, and down at the reflection. The dead man saw a figure, who he had no idea of whom they were. But somehow, he <em>knew</em> that it should be his. All logical reasons showed, that it had to be him. His face, his body. But he didn’t recognise it. It where as foreign as the person next to him. Wandering around, in the city. No place to go, no where to rush.</p><p>*</p><p>But it all changed, when he met <em>him</em>. The man with the scar across his nose. The world would light up, as soon as the person spoke, often curses escaping his lips. Leaving the other, staring deeply. Loosing himself, in the depths they spoke. He could feel how his dead, atrophied heart started to beat. Only days, after have meet <em>him</em>. The scent of his fresh, <em>young</em> blood, lingering in the air. Drowning out, every other musky scent, discarded inside the airplane. His name - Gavin; rolled off his tongue, like an old record player. The static of his voice, speaking the first proper words in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>Had it been decades? Months? How long had it been since, he had felt this <em>alive</em>? The man didn’t know, nor did he <em>dare </em>to ponder about that. However long it had been, it had already been too long.</p><p> </p><p>The voice inside of his head, screamed at him to eat Gavin, to tear apart the living man. To eat his brains, to feel <em>something</em>. But he couldn’t, the rush of being around the other, did not compare to the small rush of memories, of eating brains.</p><p> </p><p>”Hey, tin-can. When can I leave this fuckin’ place?” Gavin spoke, throwing a peanut at the dead man. Making him blink rapidly, as his sight regained their focus. No longer zoning out, not glaring into the distance, and thinking about the emotions. Which had finally started to bloom, inside of his corpse. The feelings spreading, with a rapid fire. Waiting for the blaze, to consume his whole body.</p><p>”N-not s-saf-e,” the dead man stuttered, the static in his voice making it <em>almost</em> impossible, for anyone to understand him. But he tried to focus all of his energy, to make the words sound as smoothly as possible.</p><p>”Not safe? Huh, that still doesn't answer my damn question.” The alive man muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest, glaring into the soul of the other. The dead man instinctively shrugged his shoulder, tilting his head to the side and looking past Gavin.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes focusing on the snow globe behind him. Seeing how the fake snow, had settle on the fake ground. Not covering the small village or the villagers, living inside of the globe.</p><p>”Dipshit, answer my question,” Gavin snapped his fingers in front of the other’s face, his eyes blinking. Adjusting once again.</p><p>”A f-few da-ay-s,” he answered Gavin, earning a huff from the man.</p><p>”A few days, what the fuck am I supposed to do here, during a few days?” The alive man muttered again with a low voice. He stood up and walking over the vinyl collection. Looking at all the the records, the dead had collected.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Got a wife and kids in Baltimore, Jack</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I went out for a ride and I never went back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like a river that don't know where it's flowing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I took a wrong turn and I just kept going</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everybody's got a hungry heart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everybody's got a hungry heart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lay down your money and you play your part</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everybody's got a hungry heart</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The song's words, lingered in the air. The beats, vibrating through out of the airplane. Filling the air with tranquillity. Both of them, almost forgetting where they were, and who they where. The rain outside falling, coating the ground with its water. The sounds combining, and making the heavy feeling subside. Both of the men, glaring at each other, in their own ways.</p><p> </p><p>”Got a name, Mr. Robot-Zombie?” Gavin questioned, as he changed the song. The other blinked in confusion. The dead man shifted his eyes down to his jacket. Trying to remember the full length, of what had been on the tag. Not just the number that where still there, hanging by its last threads.</p><p>”D-don’t r-remember,” he spoke with a low voice. The words not <em>daring</em> to escape his thin lips. As <em>if</em> he was afraid, of admitting out loud that there wasn’t much he remembered, about his past life. Not who he had been, whom he had formed relationships with. All of those memories where faded into oblivion. Like a rose, drowning in the mud. Not catching a breath of air, or the rays of sunlightscattered across their petals.</p><p>”Nine… Nines?” Gavin questioned, sitting down and leaning his back against the cool metal of the airplane. ”At least it’s better, then me calling you tin-can,” he added, shifting his gaze away from the other.</p><p>*</p><p>”K-keep you s-safe, no matter what.” Nines spoke as his grey eyes meet Gavin’s hazel.</p><p>”No matter what,” the other man mumbled, as he wrapped his arms around the waist of the other. Both of them falling. Feeling the air rush up against the side of their bodies. Their arms, holding each other tighter. Pressing their faces, d<em>eeper</em> into the crook of each other’s necks.</p><p> </p><p>Then the water came, rushing against their bodies. Swallowing them whole. The cold, heavy water made their bodies clench. Trying to not let the water, make its way inside of their mouths. When they gasped for air.</p><p> </p><p>The dead man’s cranium, making contact with the bottom of the pool. The time stopping, and leaving the turbulent past behind him. The feeling of everything slowing down, like there isn’t anything more to this. A place of no return, waiting for him, on the other side. Like the waves won’t come and crash against his biocomponents. Seeing how the world, beneath the surface, coloured by the colours of life. The hands of Gavin, pulling his body up, from the depths. The worried looks on his face, soon is replaced with relief. As he sees the other, glaring at him with the same lost thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Their noses touching slightly, as they lean closer. The dead man not <em>daring</em>, to take the finale leap forward. His gaze shifting slightly as he waits for the other. Only to be surprised when his lips meets something. Soft, warm and just completely right.</p><p> </p><p>The dead man’s grey eyes, shifted into ice blue. Exhuming his life, the breath of fresh air filling his lungs again. The blood in his body, starting to fill his veins and arteries.</p><p> </p><p>He was alive,<em> again</em>…</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just had to combine two of my favourite movies for one of these ArtFest Promts. </p><p>Yes, the title is inspired by DA.</p><p>Hope you'll liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>